


Keys

by Teddybelle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybelle/pseuds/Teddybelle
Summary: Songfic. What if keys were the only thing that stood between them? My first fanfic. No lemons, rated for slight language. Al has his body back and Hughes is still alive. Enjoy!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 11





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my fics over from ffn.
> 
> This is my first fanfic. I've had this idea rolling around my head for days to do a songfic for a certain song. Once I started it kinda took on a life of it's own. So read and I hope you enjoy! P.S. bonus points to anyone who can name the song :D

"Keys cut 3 for the price of 1!"

Ed saw the sale sign in the hardware shop window and looked down at the key had had brought to make a copy of. He had only planned on one copy for Al but reconsidered. 'Well, sounds like a good deal, I'll give the extras to Winry and Hughes so they can look in on Al when I have to be away,' He thought.

Ed walked into the hardware store and gave the clerk his key to copy. While he waited he ignored the small talk the young boy tried to make and thought about the night before. As much as he and Roy picked on each other and got under each other's skin they had never really fought like that before. Not a real fight anyway. He shook his head as if to get the hateful words that were spoken the night before out of his head.

He couldn't get Roy's words to leave him alone. Not to mention the angry tone they were spoken in. It broke Ed's heart all over again just to think about it.

He thanked the clerk politely when the copies were done and headed towards Winry's apartment. She had moved to Central after Granny Pinako had passed away and lived just a few blocks away from the Elrics. This was as much to be close to the 'brothers' she had grown up with as much as to be near the storefront she was renting as an automail shop.

She came to the door quickly after he knocked. "Hey Ed, I didn't expect you to drop by today." When he didn't answer her and wouldn't meet her eyes she became concerned. "Ed? Is everything ok? Where's Al?" Since Al had gotten his body back he was a bit sickly from disuse. Winry was always there in a heartbeat to help care for him.

"No, Al's fine. I just ah….I wanted to give you a key to our place in case the military sends me out. That way you can look in on Al when I'm gone." He dug in his pocket for one of the extra keys.

"I thought Mustang was going to keep you close to home for a while. It's only been two weeks after all."

"Yeah, well I think that arrangement is kind of void now." Ed didn't want to mention the fact that Roy would probably send the younger Alchemist off on a mission just so the Colonel wouldn't have to look at him.

Winry looked at him a moment before pulling him in the door. "Sit down Ed; I'll get you some coffee."

Ed obediently walked in and sat on a chair near the window. When Winry came back in he was looking out of it at the park across the way and fiddling with his gloves. She watched him a minute before she spoke, "So, I take it something happened between you and Roy?"

Ed was quiet for a moment. She was beginning to wonder if he had even heard her as she set the coffee mug on the table beside his chair. She was about to say something when he answered her quietly. If she hadn't been leaning so close to the chair to set down the mug she never would have heard him.

"Roy hates me."

She looked at Ed carefully, certain she hadn't heard right. "Ed, that can't be true. That's….that's….just not possible."

"He left." Ed's response was only a bit louder than the last one. He then took a deep breath and his oldest friend knew he was fighting tears.

"Okay, Ed. Tell me everything." She sat in the chair next to him and waited for her 'brother' to begin his story.

"What the Hell, Ed? You were supposed to be home 2 hours ago!" Roy screamed when Ed walked into the apartment. Roy had his own place certainly, but the small 2 bedroom apartment had become more his home since he had begun a relationship with Ed that had blossomed into more than just a soldier and commanding officer.

Ed had been in the library reading through medical journals to figure out the best course of action to get Al completely back on his feet. He really had no idea what time it was and Roy's screaming had just hit him like a kick in the gut, causing him to react before he thought about it. "What's your problem? Since when do I have a curfew?"

"Since you obviously don't give a shit that I had no idea where you were."

Ed dropped on the couch. "You're not my keeper, Roy."

If Ed had actually looked up at the dark haired man standing in his living room he would have seen the hurt that etched onto Roy's features after the anger at being left to worry had melted away. "So that's it then. You really couldn't care less about the fact that I've been here waiting for you. You really couldn't be bothered to even call and let me know you were ok."

The truth of it was that he had done some research on herbs and vitamins and found some that were supposed to help boost your immune system and build muscle. Just what Al needed. However, Roy's reaction as he walked in the door knocked his great discovery out of his memory and left nothing but stubborn pride in its wake.

It was the pride talking now, and Ed was too tired to realize where it was heading. "I don't need a fucking babysitter, Colonel."

Ed still refused to look at Roy. If he had he may have seen the wince the older man gave as the word 'Colonel' was spit from Ed's mouth.

The next words out of Roy's mouth shocked himself just as much as they shocked the young blonde. "That's it. I'm done. It's over. I can't do this anymore. I'll come get my things later." The slamming door as he left served to punctuate his last statement.

It took Ed a few seconds to realize what had just happened. By the time he did it was too late. He ran to the door and opened it just in time to see Roy's car turning the corner.

By the time he finished telling Winry his story, he was crying on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Ed. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just…I just need to take care of a few more things. Ro-I mean, Colonel Mustang-will probably have some mission for me to take care of when I get back into the office. So I should have things ready. I'm going to stop by the apartment and head over to Hughes to drop off the other key and some other stuff. I'll see ya later ok Winry?"

"Ok, Ed. Call me if you need me." She offered her friend a hug before he walked away and she shut the door.

Ed started down the sidewalk towards his apartment. He was grateful for the fact that he would have to pass it on his way to the Hughes home anyway. Everything he wanted to deliver to Roy was packed in a box and ready to go. He just had to pick it up from the spot near the door and take it to Hughes. He figured that would be the best way to do things.

When he finally arrived and knocked on the door Gracia answered the door with Elysia close behind her. "Well hello there, Ed. Is Maes expecting you?"

Ed found it hard not to fidget on the doorstep. "Um, no, but can I come in and talk to him anyway?"

"Of course Ed, he's in his study doing some research."

"Thanks."

Having heard the knock on the door and the voices, Maes Hughes came into the hall to greet the visitor. "Hey, Ed!" he grinned. "What's brought you here today? Shouldn't you be in the office?"

"Yeah, probably. I uh…I had Al call Hawkeye and tell her I wouldn't be in till this afternoon."

Hughes eyed the young boy for a moment before taking the medium sized box from his arms. "So what's this Ed?"

"Roy's things. I was kinda hoping you would get them to him for me."

"Sure thing. Is this why you took your morning off?"

Ed just nodded. He didn't have the heart to give up every piece of the man that had captured his heart the way Roy had. But it couldn't be helped, and he didn't trust himself enough not to cry if he tried to speak.

Maes seemed to take the hint. "Hey, since I'm doing this for you, how about you pay me back by joining us for dinner on Thursday?"

Ed gave a half hearted smile. The first attempt at a smile since Roy had stormed from his life the night before. "Yeah, I guess nothing's free huh? Equivalent Exchange and all."

Maes smiled at him sadly. "So do you think you two will have any chance to work things out?"

The small smile slipped from his face as he shook his head. "I guess nothing's guaranteed to last for a lifetime, huh?"

"No. I guess not."

Ed reached into his pocket. "I almost forgot. Here's an extra key to my place in case I need someone to look in on Al, and could you give this to Roy for me with his things?" With those words he handed his friend and mentor a key and a folded note.

Maes had called Roy from his home office and asked the Colonel to come by after work. Roy gladly accepted the invite. He needed the time with his best friend to put some perspective on things. He hadn't slept since he left the Elric's apartment and felt like his feet were made of lead. So he walked a bit slower than normal as he made his way to the home of Maes and Gracia Hughes.

He was shown into the office and immediately noticed the box in the corner. "What's that?"

His friend chuckled in an attempt to lighten Roy's spirits. "What? No 'Hi Maes, how are you?'"

Roy just shot Maes a look that stopped the man dead in his tracks. "I'm not in the mood Maes."

"All right, fine. Ed was here. He dropped that off for you and asked me to give you this." With that Maes handed Roy the note.

Roy-

I know you said you would come for your things later, but I thought it was best to do things this way since your key won't get you into the apartment anymore. I've changed the locks, and you can't have one.

It wasn't signed. Roy sighed and put the note in his pocket. "So you heard then."

"Not really. Ed didn't say much to be honest. He did give me a key to his apartment, just in case he needed someone to check on Al." Maes looked at his friend curiously.

Roy just nodded and sat heavily in a chair. After a moment he looked up. "Why would he need someone to check on Al?"

"I'm not all that sure. I was hoping you could shed some light on things."

"I don't think I'm the one Ed's going to confide in for a long time, Maes."

After hearing the Colonel telling him to come in, Ed took a deep breath and steeled himself before opening the door.

"You wanted to see me Colonel Mustang?" Ed didn't dare go too far into the room for fear he would throw himself into the man's arms.

"Yes, I did. You can sit down if you like, Fullmetal."

So they were back to titles, it took everything Ed had in him to keep his composure. But what do you do when the one your heart wants to run to for comfort is the same one who's causing it to break? Ed took the nearest seat, closest to the door.

Roy's voice was tender out of genuine concern. "How's Al?" He had come to care a good deal about the younger Elric brother and was concerned about the key that had been left with Maes.

"He's fine. We're trying some natural herbs and he seems to be getting more of his strength back." It had been a week since the fight, since the locks were changed, since Ed's world was turned on its ear. And the herbs he had learned about that night really were doing Al a lot of good.

"Can I ask you a personal question Fullmetal?"

"Can I stop you?"

It killed Roy to see the young alchemist so quiet. A week ago he wouldn't have been able to shut up about Al's progress. Now he fidgeted and kept looking at the door like a caged animal. This wasn't the Ed he had fallen in love with. It worried him and he had to ask. "Why did you give Maes Hughes a key to your apartment?"

"The truth?"

Roy nodded.

"Honestly when you left that night I thought that maybe our deal to keep me close to home for Al's sake would be called off."

Roy was frustrated. Did Ed really believe his commanding officer to be that vindictive? Did Ed really expect to be taken from Al's side to fulfill some grudge? "Why would I do that? Al's not healthy yet."

"I figured you would send me off on some farfetched mission to get rid of me. After everything you said it became completely obvious you don't want me around anymore. So when I changed the locks I took the original and had 3 more keys made. I gave one to Hughes and one to Winry, just in case I had to go. You know the other two."

That was really how Ed was thinking? It hadn't even crossed his mind to send the young man away. He couldn't bring himself to tell Ed that he still watched the blonde as much as he could around work. He couldn't send Ed off to who-knows-where without sending his heart in Ed's luggage.

Ed saw the confusion on Roy's face and attempted to explain himself. "Me and Al. The other two keys. I have one and Al has one. Am I dismissed now Colonel?"

Roy's voice remained soft and genuinely concerned. "I was wondering how you were doing as well, Ed."

"You've received every report I've made in the last week Colonel. You know I'm fine." He felt his resolve crumbling the longer Roy behaved this way toward him. He had to get out of there fast. "May I go now Colonel? I need to pick some things up for Al." It was a decent excuse. It had to work.

Roy sighed heavily. He could see this wasn't going the way he wanted it too. He didn't dare speak for fear that his voice would give him away. He took a deep breath and waved the blonde out of his office and turned his chair to look out the window behind his desk.

He didn't see Ed nearly run from his office.

Ed was lying on his back in his dark bedroom when he heard the brakes screeching in the driveway. He got up and peeked through the curtains, watching Roy come up to the door and glad he couldn't be seen in the dark. He chuckled a bit to himself, 'Bastard hasn't even fixed his brakes yet. They're so thin you can hear them through the door from our driveway.'

He opened his door a crack as Roy knocked on the front door. Ed listened as Al invited Roy in and when Roy was seated Ed peeked through the crack in his door. 'Man, Roy looks like hell.' He thought to himself. He went and sat at his desk and began to write, listening to Roy ask Al about how the boys were doing.

When he finished what he was wanted to write he tore the page out of his research journal and slipped out the back door. He walked over to Roy's car and opened the passenger side door. He slipped the note into his glove box before slipping back into the apartment unseen.

He walked into the living room and glared at Roy. "I think it's a bit late for visitors Al. Your little friend needs to go."

"Brother! There's no need to be rude!"

"No, Al, it's okay. I really shouldn't be here anyway. I'll see myself out."

Unable to come up with a good reason, Ed shouted at Roy as he walked out the door, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey love!" he spat.

When Roy looked at him he couldn't go back, "look into your glove box." Having said what he wanted to he turned and left, leaving a confused Roy and Al behind.

Roy read over the note again, unsure what to make of things. It was more of a stream of consciousness type of writing that you would find in a journal. He read the last paragraph again as he tried to make sense of things.

What is there for me inside? This love is tired. I've changed the locks. Have I misplaced you?

Roy sat on his bed and leaned his head back against the headboard thinking. 'Have we lost our minds? Will this never end?'

At that moment he decided that he would go back to the Elric apartment and beg Ed to forgive him. He couldn't stand life without the man that had stolen his heart. He went the long way through town, ignoring his gas gauge. He had enough to get to Ed's and that was all that mattered right now.

He stopped at a few stores on his way. He couldn't wait to see the look on Ed's face.

It was late when his car again coasted into the Elric driveway on fumes. The gas tank finally giving out. He ran up to the door skipping steps and pounding on it yelling for Ed.

Ed just sat in the living room listening to the noise outside his door, fearing it was too good to be true. Was Roy really back? In the middle of the night? And begging Ed to open the door?

"You and me, we used to be on fire, Ed," Roy yelled. "If keys are all that stand between….." Roy's voice trailed off and it sounded to Ed like he was crying.

Ed walked over and opened the door, finding Roy on his knees sobbing on the porch, flowers in hand. "If keys are all that stand between…..what?" Ed asked

"Please Ed; I'm so sorry I stormed out of here like I did. This has been the worst time of my life. Please don't ask me to live without you."

Ed was flabbergasted and pulled the older man to his feet and into the door before throwing his arms around his Colonel and sobbing into his chest. "You…You really mean that Roy? You really don't hate me?"

Roy tilted the blonde's head up and smiled down into his eyes before kissing him. When the kiss finally broke Roy led them to the couch and handed Ed the flowers. "These are for you, I couldn't stand being away from you for so long, and I could never hate you."

Ed was overwhelmed by Roy's confession and was touched deeply by the flowers.

"I'm glad you like them. I meant it when I said I couldn't live without you. Can I throw in the ring?"

"Ring? What are you talking about Roy?"

Roy got on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a flame design around the band. "I ordered this for you over a month ago. After that night I didn't think I would ever get to give it to you. I love you Edward Elric."

Ed was shocked as Roy slipped it on his finger.

Roy smiled. "Would you like to go for a drive?"

Ed couldn't find his voice and just nodded, taking Roy's hand as he led him out to the car. When the car wouldn't start Roy simply started laughing.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

Roy smirked. "No gasoline."

Ed grinned and slipped into the back seat with a smile.

Roy lifted his eyebrows. "I can't believe you Ed. You are wild."

Ed grinned bigger. "I can't live without you either Roy, and I am your possession."

Roy chuckled. "And some flowers and a ring bought me that huh?"

Ed pulled his lover into the back seat. "Nothing's free. So fuck me kitten."

When Al looked out the window all he could see were the fogged up windows on Roy's car and smiled. He left the extra key he had made on the table for Roy and went to bed.


End file.
